cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spitfire
The Spitfire Incident, By IronSoldier820 I went through the storm of the Spitfire incident in the midst of it. Very few knew more of it then I did. Spitfire was a member of the Silent Clan, a StarCraft based clan. When CN made its ways to the forums of the StarCraft Clans, two took interest. One being the Soviet Clan, forming the present-day Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, and the Silent Clan joining The OASIS. Silent_Spitfire joined The OASIS but left when he was dissatisfied with the way things were run. He decided to go for the closest thing, the other StarCraft Alliance in CN - the Commonwealth. After joining the CSN, Spitfire settled in. The Maroon - ICP War began and Spitfire became preoccupied with a successful war. After the war, Spitfire was left to his own devices. He turned his attention back to the CSN. Spitfire started many anti-Gino threads, allowed as CSN believes in Freedom of Speech, but to an extent. The line was crossed when Spitfire got heated up and began to commonly use swear words and curse at Gino, and anyone who disagreed with him in general. After causing a load of trouble, Spitfire put his energies to gaining a Senate Seat. With a normal, behaved member this wouldn't normally be a problem. However, this was different. Spitfire messaged unaligned nations to vote for him, using his multis to gain votes as well. When he gained his seat, he ejected the official CSN Senator from his Seat on the Maroon Team Senate - Master A.7889. Spitfire continued to defend his case, but before his actions could be disciplined for stealing the seat and face expulsion he left for the MDC. He stayed there for around a measly two hours or so before leaving once more for the ONOS. At the ONOS I spotted his Application thread and reported it to Officials. Upon being spotted he left the ONOS and entered Peace Mode. While in Peace Mode, he abused his Senator Powers and reached the Sanction Limit of 30. He Sanctioned the Top 15 CSN Members in spite, and also sanctioned an additional 2 who weren't particularly strong but he held a grudge against. Comrade General and I. He also Sanctioned the Top 3 TTK Nations as the TTK had condemned his actions. On top of this he sanctioned Masta who did so as well. After this spree, he slowly worked his way up to 30 in Sanctioning all new members to CSN and threatening Applicants with Sanctions in effect to starve CSN of new members and slowly kill the alliance. He also reported Master A.7889 who had been close to re-gaining a seat to remove the Sanctions, and got him deleted. After all the damage was done, Spitfire taunted while in Peace Mode. Suddenly he was ejected from his Senate Seat and Peace Mode. He was proceeded to be smashed in minutes. Spitfire started an argument stating that admin's actions were not justified as he had no right to interfere with in-game politics. Many took Silent_Spitfire's side and many took the policy that its admin's game and he can do whatever the hell he pleases. The thread that hosted the argument propelled past 30 pages in minutes and became a monster. The argument and thread consequently ended after Silent_Spitfire was deleted for multi-ing as have been reported by CSN Officials. As such, Silent_Spitifre now hold a legacy of an enemy of Maroon who abused Sanctions. It is rumored that he re-created and re-joined The OASIS, but with the recent ejection of the Silent faction in the Alliance and Silent_01's departure to Sparta and then ZI, it is probable that he has left CN. Category:Spitfire Category:Silent_Spitfire